


I scream, you scream, we all scream

by AnaGP



Series: Tony Stark is not alone in this one [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bucky needs to learn how to knock, Fluff, Interrupted Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Wade and Logan cannot catch a break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature(ish?) content ahead so tread carefully, lovelies, and enjoy!

Logan slams Wade against the wall.

“ _Fuck,”_ Wade whispers.

Logan nips at the Merc’s collarbone and Jarvis helpfully lowers the lights. Wade’s got his legs wrapped around the mutant’s waist and Logan’s given up on trying to unzip Wade’s suit, he’s just ripping it to shreds with his bare hands. Logan’s kissing him like a man possessed and Wade unwraps his legs from around him and pushes them off the wall; Logan stumbles back and Wade finds himself back on his feet.

This time it’s _Wade_ who pushes Logan _against_ a wall.

“ _Fucking tease,_ ” Logan mutters as the Merc licks his neck.

“You love it,” Wade whispers in between licks and Logan groans. The Merc pulls Logan to the bed by the loops of his jeans. Logan’s ripping his suit apart and Wade’s sucking hard at his neck.

“ _Fuck,”_ Logan curses. The Merc tastes blood on his tongue and gives the mutant an apologetic lick. Logan’s grip on Wade’s hips tightens as the Merc tries to pull away.

“You’re beautiful,” Wade says in a low voice as he kisses his way down Logan’s throat. He nips at the mutant’s collarbone and licks his way to Logan’s navel. Wade unzips Logan’s jeans.

The door slams open.

“Wade-”

“Shut the fucking door!”

“-holy fu-”

“BARNES!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pardon the interruption, gentlemen,” Jarvis says, “but it appears Mr. Odinson the younger is in need of your assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead, lovelies, tread carefully please!

Wade lets out a breathy moan as Logan’s fingers push his shirt up and off. They’re lying on Logan’s bed and the door is locked to avoid any more interruptions. The lights are low and Wade lets out a ragged breath when the mutant’s hands push his jeans down. There is a loud ‘clack’ as the Merc’s gun hits the floor and the mutant kicks it away before focusing his attention once more on the naked man on his bed.

“Damn,” Logan whispers as he realizes Wade was going commando. He nips at Wade’s right thigh and the Merc’s hands descend to tangle on his hair. Logan nips and licks and soon Wade is tugging at his scalp, trying to move him closer to _oh yes_ -

“Don’t-” Wade’s breath hitches. “be a- a fu- _fuck_! T-tease!”

Logan’s hands are cool on his feverish skin, and Wade’s hands tighten on Logan’s hair as his thoughts are reduced to an endless loop of _fuck_ and _yes_ and _moremoremore!_  Obscene slurping noises fill the room as Wade tries to figure out how to breathe again, he tugs at the mutant’s hair and lets out a stream of expletives when Logan stops his ministrations to lick his way up his chest and press feather-like kisses to his neck. Wade has wrapped his legs around the mutant and is bucking his hips in an effort to create friction. Logan lets out a growl and flips them over so Wade is on top. The Merc digs his nails on Logan’s shoulders and-

“Pardon the interruption, gentlemen,” Jarvis says, “but it appears Mr. Odinson the younger is in need of your assistance.”

Wade lets out a frustrated growl and lets his head fall against the mutant’s chest. Logan’s hold on his hips tightens.

“What is it, Jay?” Surprisingly, it’s Logan who poses the question.

“It appears DUM-E, U and Butterfingers have sprayed him with foam. He is angry and muttering in what my servers indicate is Old Norse.”

“Fucking hell…” Wade murmurs as he slides off Logan and snatches a pair of the mutant’s underwear from a chair by the window.

“Next time,” Logan promises and pecks Wade on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cannot catch a break.

_This is it,_ Wade thought as he finished making the burgers. He was finally, _finally,_ getting Logan into bed with him and no super-soldier from the 40’s or Norse deity was going to stop him. Nope. Nah-ah. It was all planned. First, dinner, then kissy faces and then, _then_ sex. Wade had spent the last hour and a half making hamburgers and milkshakes, deciding for the all-American style approach.

“J, tell Logan to come here, please,” Wade said, placing the milkshakes in the fridge.

“Of course, Mr. Pool.”

A couple of minutes later, Logan entered the kitchen. “Wade?”

“Wolvie-baby,” Wade beamed at him, “have a seat. I made us dinner!”

“You made dinner.”

“Indeed! I, the Pool of the Dead, prepared a mighty feast!”

Logan smiled fondly at him and sat down. Wade took out the two vanilla milkshakes from the fridge, added whipped cream and a cherry on both and placed them on the table. In between the two, there was a platter of hamburgers.

“The sauce selection this evening includes ketchup, BBQ, chilly and, because I found it in the cupboard, tartare.” Wade smiled and he suddenly looked younger, before Logan’s eyes was not the Merc with a Mouth, but simply a man, young and in love.

Logan took a bite and flavor exploded in his mouth. “Do you like it?” Wade asked, his features softened by his smile.

“It’s delicious,” the mutant answered.

Red spread over Wade’s cheeks and down to his collarbone. “I- thanks.”

After clearing the plates, Wade offered his hand to Logan and pulled him to his feet. The mutant leant in and kissed his lips softly, Wade curled his fingers on Logan’s shirt and relished in the sweetness of the moment. They parted and the Merc lead the way to their shared bedroom, closing the door and locking it to avoid any unpleasant surprises.

“Mr. Pool,” Jarvis said, “There is-”

“Not now, J.”

 _Mr. Pool,_ Jarvis’ writing appeared as a projection just behind Logan, _I must warn you that-_

Wade waved the projection away as he unbuttoned the mutant’s shirt. Short of the apocalypse (or Tony being in need of their help) Wade had told Jarvis not to disturb them. The floor shook and suddenly, there was cement and dust everywhere. Logan had pushed Wade to the other side of the room just in time for Mjolnir to burst through the floor and hit the ceiling.

“ _FUCK!_ What the _fuck_?!” Wade peered through the hole on the floor. Beneath them, looking up with wide eyes at the wreckage, was Bucky. Next to him stood Thor, his hand still raised and jaw slack.

“Um…” Bucky cleared his throat. “Hi?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is many things. Discreet is not one of them.

"Are you fucking serious?" Logan whispered. A pause. "Right now?" Another pause. A sigh. "Alright. But we'll make it quick." They shuffled around in the small cupboard until Wade’s back was pressed against the door. Logan slid down to his knees and Wade unbuckled his belt; the mutant pulled the jeans down to the Merc’s thighs along with the bright red briefs, releasing Wade’s hard cock. Logan wrapped his hand around Wade’s length and the Merc let out a soft hiss as the mutant moved his hand slowly up and down.

“Logan…” Wade whined. The mutant increased the pressure and leant forward to lick at the tip. Abruptly, he stopped. “Logan!” The Merc exclaimed, frustration in his voice.

“Shush.”

“But-”

Logan gave Wade’s prick a squeeze and the Merc shut his mouth. It wouldn’t do to argue with someone that had him by the cock. A shuffling sound was heard from outside the cabinet and Wade rolled his eyes. Typical, every single time they tried to do the dance with no pants, someone or some _bots_ (yes, Dum-E, I’m looking at you, you little shit, don’t think I’ve forgotten about the Loki-incident) got in the way.

“Good ‘morrow, Dr. Banner.” Of course, it _had_ to be Loki. Wade could hear the god and the doctor moving around the kitchen, quite possibly bonding over tea flavors, of all things! Wade’s mind wandered off and it only came back to his current predicament when the Trickster said, “The cereal is in the cupboard, yes?” He could hear Loki’s steps approaching the cupboard but before he could react (and pull his pants back up, _for fuck’s sake!)_ Logan had reached out and held onto the door’s latch, effectively keeping the panel from sliding open.

Wade looked down at the mutant, who was tense, glaring at him and still holding his now half-hard erection. _Well, so much for that…_ “Do something,” Wade mouthed at Logan and the mutant’s frown deepened.

“It appears the door is jammed,” Loki said.

“Is it? Let me see.” Bruce answered. And then there were two people (admittedly, one was a god) attempting to open the cupboard, while Logan tried to stop them and Wade was standing there with his cock out and internally screaming.

“What’s going on?” _Of course, Barnes had to make an appearance._ A brief exchange of words between him and Bruce had the super-soldier pulling at the door as well. Logan’s arm muscles were straining and Wade was trying so hard not to lose it and start laughing like a lunatic that he did not hear Thor approach until the god proposed acquainting the door with Mjolnir.

“Stand back, this is no challenge for my mighty hammer!”

Wade lost it.

Logan banged his head against the wall behind him.

_So much for being discreet…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade was going to die of blue balls.

Wade was going to die of blue balls. It was a fact. The Earth was round, the Sun was a star and Wade fucking Wilson was going to die of blue balls. Silly? Yes. But somehow, completely true. And it wasn’t like Wade didn’t indulge in the occasional use of a sex toy. Tony Stark’s credit card statements could certify as much. And it also wasn’t as though he was a stranger to a quick jack off in the shower or…bathroom stall. Yes, Wade was no prude and that was _quite_ the understatement. He was also no novice when it came to phone sex, with strangers who charged quite a lot of pennies to friends-with-benefits to the occasional sexting with a drunk man half the world away.

Still, none of his expertise in sexual manners seemed to be of use when all Wade wanted was to be fucked through the mattress by none other than Wolverine. Preferably soon. _Preferably now._ He had jacked off exactly an hour and forty-five minutes ago and now he was so achingly hard it was ridiculous. And it wasn’t like Logan _wouldn’t_ fuck him if he asked. Of course he would, that was not the issue. The issue was that Logan was on a short trip to Malibu with Tony, a trip Wade had been invited to attend but which he had refused because, hey, it’s only for three days, right? I mean, _what’s the worst that could possibly happen to me in three days without Logan’s-_ Yep, better not venture further in that direction.

Right, well, ok, alright. _Yes_ , he was Deadpool, for fuck’s sake, and he had been alone for a long, long time before Logan and he could, he _could_ , take care of his own erections, thank you very much. He did not need a mutant’s cock stretching him op- Sidetracked! Do _not_ get sidetracked, Wilson. _Right, if you_ can _take care of your own cock, then do it, Pool._

Wade unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off as soon as he stepped inside his and Logan’s room ( _their room)_ , he locked the door (no more Bucky-shaped surprises!) and climbed on top of the bed. Right. He could do this. He conjured images of Logan in his mind’s eye and imagined it was the mutant’s calloused fingers tracing circles on his ribcage, teasing his nipples and sending chills down his spine. “Oh, _fuck_ …” Deadpool bit down on his lip as he took hold of his cock, his left hand wandering down to cradle his balls. He imagined Logan’s strong arms surrounding him and he arched in the bed, letting out a stream of half-slurred obscenities. His right hand quickened its pace and he felt a familiar tightness in his abdomen. He moaned the mutant’s name and increased the pressure on his cock, he pressed the heels of his feet on the bed as he arched further up, seeking more, always more, _more, more, more_.

A knock at the door. Wade didn’t move. Maybe if he stayed still, whoever was on the other side of the door would go away. The knocking continued, getting louder and louder.

“Fucking hell, _what?!_ ” Wade yelled as he slammed open the door.

Barnes stood on the other side, mouth hanging open as he tried not to stare at Wade’s leaking erection.  

“Butterfingers is stuck in the freight lift, she’s scared and won’t let any of us approach her-”

“I’ll get dressed.” Wade slammed the door shut, pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and let out a long groan. _Fucking hell._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to kill someone out of frustration if he got interrupted this time.

Wade was furiously jacking off in the dressing room. He'd been trying to fucking cum for the last two hours but every. single. time. he got fucking interrupted by some idiotic thing happening in the tower that needed his immediate attention.

He was going to kill someone out of frustration if he got interrupted this time. The Merc had locked himself inside the dressing room outside the communal showers in the gym. As far as he knew only Logan and Bucky frequented the gym at night and both of them had gone out with Tony to run some errand, which is how Wade ended up _here_ this time in the hops that no one would find him for at least half an hour.

“Fuck, fuck…” Wade bit his lip as he felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching.

“My, my…what a spectacle.”

Wade paused, his muscles tensing even further as he turned to the source of the voice, only to find Loki leaning against the door-frame, an eyebrow raised and smirking at him. The Merc groaned and slumped back against the wall.

“Why…” Wade whined.

Loki chuckled. “I finally gave in and decided to try these facilities, it was a surprise to find you here.” The Trickster straightened up. “Perhaps next time you and your lover indulge yourselves you’ll issue an invitation; I’d _love_ to participate.” The door closed softly behind Loki and Wade’s eyes widened, he licked his lips and barked out a laugh. What an _interesting_ proposal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was not the one who got us into this, Wilson!"

"Can you _hurry up_?"

"I'm trying, don't-”

“Fuck, Logan, don't step on my underwear-"

"For the love of-"

"If you would just move your hands out of the way!"

"Logan, I swear to fucking cow-"

"I was not the one who got us into this, Wilson!"

"Do not pull! Do not pull!" Wade kicked at the mutant. "You'll rip my cock off!"

"If we don't get out of here in the next five minutes, we're-"

"I know! Don't you think I know? I don't want Rhodey ripping me a new six-pack of assholes because of this!"

"I'll rip you a new six-pack of assholes!"

"Kinky, baby, I like it!"

"Can you _not_ make everything into a fucking joke?"

"I can try but my dick is stuck inside the Iron Man armor, if I don't make it funny, I'll start to cry!"

The sound of a door opening made Logan tense up, he placed a hand over Wade’s mouth. They could hear Tony whistling in the workshop. Wade pursed his lips when the whistling came closer. There was really only one way to play this. He tugged Logan’s arm until he was close enough and kissed him deeply, just in time for Tony to round the corner and see them.

A loud, shrill scream broke from Tony’s chest as he retreated. “Rhodey! They’re fucking on the armor!”


End file.
